Una Vida Casi Perfecta
by Perse.Alien.Fiction
Summary: Tadase y Amu tienen la vida perfecta , hasta que una extraña carta llega a las manos de su hijo...
1. 1Todo comienza con una carta

Pasaron 10 a os desde que Tadase y Amu se dieron su primer beso en aquel baile , Amu lucia un hermoso vestido rosa y Su principe un traje amarillento y blanco Desde ese momento se dieron cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro , se pusieron de novios , y Fueron muy muy felices.

Capitulo 1 : 10 A os despues

Se veia a la hermosa chica pelirosa regando las plantas de una elegante casa , hecha de ladrillos y con flores en la entrada Unos minutos despues llego un auto plateado estacionando en la casa y de ahi se vio salir a un chico rubio y lindo -Tadase!-decia la chica pelirosa , llena de alegria porque su principe habia llegado -Amu!-decia el chico rubio , tambien lleno de alegria En eso los dos corrieron a abrazarse y besarse.  
Estos dos tenian la vida perfecta , perfecta pareja , perfecta casa , perfecto auto , perfecta ropa , perfecto comportamiento , perfecta familia... Familia?  
En eso salieron de la casa tres personitas primero era chica , Su nombre era Sakura , Tenia 13 a os y acababa de entrar a la secundaria , aunque por ahora no le iva muy bien con la secundaria que tenia , Era una chica bastante rebelde y poco segundo era un chico , Su nombre era Ryou , Tenia 10 a os y era el ni o prodigio de la casa , se llevaba bastante mal con su hermana mayor y era bastante alto.Y el tercero era ... un gato azul! O_O , si , como lo escucharon , pero dejenme explicarles mejor :

FlashBack=

Amu dormia tranquila en su cama , Hasta que oyo un ruido , como si hubiera sido un maullido corto y luego un aire extra o que le paso por la cara.  
Y de un minuto para otro , El gato azul Ikuto estaba encima de ella a centimetros de su cara...  
-Ikuto! Largate de aqui!-Decia Amu agitandose mientras intentaba golpearlo El minino le callo la boca con el dedo y la agarro fuerte.  
-No te dolera , preciosa , Me lo agradeceras cuando termine-Decia el minino besandola y...Bueno , ustedes ya saben lo que sigue...Ropa tirada por el piso...Amu intentando resistirse...Amu golpeando al minino...El minino sujetandola cada vez mas fuerte...Esas cosas censuradas.

Desde ese entoncees el minino no volvio a aparecer mas, Y nisiquiera se preocupo si la hubiera dejado embarazada, porque fue lo que hizo , y quien fue el que se hizo cargo? Tadase

Fin de flashback

Ahora seguimos , Era un gatito azul peque o de 5 a os , mitad humano , El mas peque o de la familia y llamado Kuno

-Papa! Alfin llegaste! Me llevas a la casa de Tiraki ?-(Tiraki era la hija de Nagihiko y Rima y la mejor amiga de Sakura)  
-Segu...-Pero no lo dejaron terminar la frase porque el peque o Ryou hablo -No la lleves papa!Me prometiste que me llevarias al zoologico ,recuerdas ?-  
-Mew...Mew...Mew...-decia el minino en medio de todo el lio -Los Llevare luego! Ahora papa esta algo ocupado-Decia Tadase mientras era seguido por Amu y luego por sus hijos

Tadase se sento en un sillon , blanco y moderno , Se puso a pensar...Era bastante estresante tener 3 hijos , y aunque los amara como a su vida Aveces resultaban algo se le sento al lado y le pregunto=

- Que te pasa Tadi?-Decia Amu , utilizando el apodo cari oso que Amu le habia dado -No es nada...Es solo que...Que siento que me falta algo , es decir , nunca me a faltado algo en mi vida sabes?...-Decia El chico con la cabeza para abajo-  
-Oh , Tadi , -Decia la pelirosa abrazandolo- Es algo sobre mi? Sobre nuestra familia? O...? - Amu se quedo en silencio , pero no silencio incomodo , sino Silencio de Shock -No sera...Ikuto?-Decia Amu con la cara toda palida Tadase no sabia como era que ella habia acertado sin siquiera el saberlo pero de una o otra forma , Si , Lo que le molestaba eran los recuerdos de Ikuto.  
-Si...Eso creo...Es solo que...Por un momento pense que me olvidarias para irte con el...-Decia el chico , mas que triste Amu solto una risita.  
-Oh , Tadase , Realmente pensaste eso? Que yo podria irme de casa para buscar a ese gato? Y dejar a la persona que mas amo en mi vida? Solo por un estupido capricho como Ikuto? Abandonar todo lo que mas me importa en mi vida? Por una de las personas que mas odio?  
Se hizo un silencio pensativo.  
-Tadase , Eres tan tontito-Decia ella mientras lo besaba con alegria. Tadase sonreia,como podia ser tan estupido como para pensar eso?

Al dia siguiente , Cuando Sakura y Ryou estaban en la escuela , Kuno se desperto , Noto que nadie estaba despierto y aprovecho para robar unas de las galletas que no le dejaban comer.  
Cuando llego a la cocina , Tomo el pote de galletas para comerlas en su cuarto y Noto una Carta que habian dejado por debajo de la puerta.  
Solo por curiosidad , La Agarro y pudo observar que la carta tenia un extra o simbolo azul , Entonces , La Abrio y Esto decia la carta=

``Querida Amu:`` Detuvo su lectura , era para su mama Era correcto leer las cartas que no eran para el...? Bueno , de todas formas no le molestaria a nadie.  
Y continuo = ``Querida Amu:  
Cuanto tiempo a pasado verdad? Un dia simplemente te localize y Decidi escribirte por ciertas cosas:  
1-Me encuentro en la calle Tikumi al 4356 , Si quieres verme devuelta y olvidar al estupido Tadase 2-No me importa como este el bebe 3-Como dije antes no me importa como este nuestro bebe`` Kuno se detuvo..Bebe? Desde cuando Amu tenia un bebe con un hombre que no fuera Tadase!.  
Y continuo otra vez= ``...Pero de todas formas , no quiero que se convierta en un mini que si estas leyendo esto , Quiero verlo , Y unirlo al lado oscuro , De ser que aceptes , Te espero en el parque central a las 5:00 pm , y de ser que no aceptes...Lo conseguire de todas formas , Hare lo que sea necesario para llevarmelo y no me lo vas a impedir

Ikuto.``

Kuno se quedo pensando en el nombre Ikuto , Definitivamente no le sonaba conocido y tampoco le sonaba como si Su mama estuviera enga ando a su papa , Despues de pensar un rato decidio esconder la carta , Si no lo conocia debia ser algun extra o , Y a Kuno siempre le decian que no debia aceptar nada de un extra o , Asi que simplemente la escondio bien al fondo de su guardaropas y Empezo a comer sus galletas.


	2. ¿Ikuto y Sakura?

Kuno`s Pov

Ya estaba levantado y vestido...Y mostrandole la carta de el tal Ikuto a mis hermanos.  
Ellos me miraban fijamente mientras yo les explicaba lentamente lo que paso cuando descubri la palabra que decia se ponian mas palidos , Como si fuera la gran cosa!.Es decir , Podian ignorar al tal ``Ikuto`` que suponia ser mi padre y seguir con nuestras vidas normales.

Sakura`s Pov

No podia creerlo...Ikuto? Era eso posible?... Mi mama me habia hablado sobre el verdadero padre de Kuno mientras mi papa escuchaba con una mirada fria y triste por recordar me dio mucha curiosidad saber como era aunque mis papas nunca me hablaban bien de el , Es decir , Son papas...Siempre tenemos opiniones Quien sabe? Talvez hasta era guapo , Hazi que le saque la carta de la mano a Mi hermanito Kuno y me anote la direccion en la mano , Obviamente Ryou y Kuno preguntaron a unisono...

- Iras a verlo?-  
-Talvez...-  
-Sakura! No lo hagas! Papa y Mama jamas te lo perdonarian!-Decia Ryou con su tono criticon.  
-No debe ser taaan malo como dicen ademas , Papa y Mama perdonan todo , Fin de la conversacion.-  
Ya estaba decidido , Ma ana por la ma ana iva a conocer a Ikuto, Sin ninguna duda ni preocupacion.

Ryou`s Pov

Estaba dormido en mi cama placidamente cuando escucho unos pasos que se dirigen hacia la por curiosidad , me levante de mi cama y lo primero que veo es a Sakura cambiada , peinada y abriendo la puerta.  
-Sakura...? Que haces...?-Decia yo con voz de dormido.  
Sakura se volteo.  
- Yo? Que hago? Ahmm...Voy a la escuela! Y casualmente llego tarde! Chau!-Y Se escapo por la puerta.  
Extra era sabado , No hay escuela...Pero quien soy yo para juzgarla.  
Hazi que me volvi a la cama.

Ikuto`s Pov

Escuche que alguien toco mi puerta. Seria Amu? Fue lo primero que hacia la puerta y me encontre con una extra a chica pelirosa con mechas negras,Una remera negra con una calavera con mangas caidas,un jean negro y converses bastante joven y se parecia mucho a Amu...y un poco a que le pregunte.  
-Hola... Quien eres?-La mire con mirada totalmente neutra.  
-Ahmmm...Yo...Soy la hija de Amu-Chan Hinamori y Tadase Hotori Los conoces?-Decia ella , con la cabeza baja.  
Con razon se parecia tanto a Amu y a Tadase.  
-Si , los conozco... Como es tu nombre?-  
-Mi nombre es Sakura Misa Hotori , Pero dime solo Sakura-Decia ella , extendiendo su mano y yo la mia.

Sakura`s Pov

No entiendo como es que mis padres podian hablar mal de el...Es hermoso! Es perfecto! Una vision para mis ojos!  
Estaba tocando su mano...Sentia un cosquilleo dentro de mi inexplicable , Mil mariposas en el estomago y...Esperen un segundo!.  
Despierta Sakura! Eres la fria,La gotica,La descreyente del amor,No puede simplemente gustarte un chico y menos enamorarte a primera vista!.  
- Quieres pasar?-Decia El Neko - Pasar? Yo? Ahmm...Si Porque no?-Y me adentre dentro de la de todo , Solo ivamos a ser amigos.


End file.
